


Orb of the White Queen

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Kankri being a little bit OOC, Kankri being a thief (for real this time!), M/M, Mentions of the Felt and the Midnight Crew and Prospit and Derse, Physical Abuse, Sopor Slime, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its was an easy job, Cronus doesn't make it easy for you. You hate him. You love him. You are so conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So let's have some HATE! And poor Kankri, he has to deal with all of these FEELINGS!  
> Also how Cronus is acting is based on this post that's on tumblr. I don't have the link at the moment but if you find me on there you will see it since I rebloged it. (catdemonakatsukigirl, kind of my trademark!)

You come through the door this time, you aren’t bleeding for once. In your arms is a giant golden orb. Slick had you get from some rich woman who is way obsessed with white and gold colors. It was an easy grab, easy to get in, and easy to get out. Plus it is really late at night that you can just walk home with the thing in your arms and not have the cops called up or receive weird stares.

Cronus is there in the kitchen with the light on, his arms crossed and a pout on his face. You freeze. He doesn’t need to say anything for you to know that he is mad with you. He hates you doing this kind of thing, but you did it because for a few reasons. One, it was easy to do. Two, the Crew was offering you a lot of money to do it. Three, you had approval from your visions of the place when you looked in to it. Four, YOU wanted to TAKE Cronus out instead of the other way around like you usually do.

“I,” You can’t finish your sentence.

“But,” You tried again.

“You,” You really should just stop.

“I,” You look at the orb and then at him. Cronus knows how to guilt trip you. Cronus knows how to reward you when you are good. And despite everything that you want to say to him, you can’t. He will just guilt trip you some more.

You hate him.

You love him.

You are so conflicted.

You want to drop this stupid orb and rush over to him and beg for forgiveness, but you can’t drop it. Droog told you not to after Slick told you not to and if Droog repeats something SLICK says than its IMPORTANT!

You place the orb CAREFULLY down on the ground and creep over to Cronus.

The next thing that happens too quickly and unexpectedly, you didn’t think he had it in him to do it.

He struck you, slapped you right across your face and knocked you over. You hiss not because of him hitting you but because of you hitting the cabinets, you are going to be bruise on your left side in the morning.

You know he didn’t mean to do it because when you looked at him, his eyes were wide and he was rushing to be next to you. He tries to hold you but you are mad. You finger for the syringe that’s in your hoodie’s pocket. You stab him with it in his neck and push in the stupid green liquid. He acts woozy and silly for a moment before he falls over and blacks out.

You hate Sopor Slime.

You _LOVE_ Sopor Slime.

You feel conflicted again.

You leave Cronus on the floor of the kitchen and go sleep in the bedroom, yeah normally you would sit on him while be on his laptop and then fall asleep on him, but you are mad at him.

You will be calm in the morning along with being bruised and gone. You will leave before Cronus has time to come around because that is how you are when you don’t feel like giving a lecture and you just DON’T!

And besides, you got a job to complete.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to go vent to your father again and you discover the truth behind the stupid orb that you took...and why can you not shut up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason I decided to just continue this story than come up with a different story title...oh well! Also I do ship Karkat with almost everyone (including Kankri sometimes!) but when it involves Kankri I am pretty limited in my opinion...I can't see a love relationship between him and Mituna like with Karkat and Sollux or with the humans because he didn't know them...Kankri is special, he's different from the other Vantas and speaking of other Vantas, Sufferer|Signless is back! I like writing him...I like writing him when he's a few years younger more though...hmm, wat? *Innocent Face*  
> I felt like drawing pictures to this but decided not to...okay maybe I will but post that on tumblr!  
> Also the update guys! THE FUCKING UPDATE! Karkat being Karkat, but Hussie I didn't think you would actually kill Karkat in an Alpha timeline!  
> ...  
> Okay I'm done.

Of course after you deliver the orb you stay away from Cronus like he is the plague. And of course to vent you go to your father, because he is the only other person who can really tolerate you.

So you go up to his apartment and knock on his door, hell you will even buy some of your stuff, you got money and it’s not like Cronus deserves you to be nice to him, not after he slapped you (Okay so you did deserve that! You had told him you would stop stealing, but you control this relationship!) He opens his door and his eyes are wide in horror just like Slick’s. Cronus’s slap did make you bruise (Just like how you thought it would) and then there’s the expression on your face, pure hate, the kind of expression that you would only give to your father.

“Whatever it was, I didn’t do!” He defends himself as his eyes rapidly look over you several times. You aren’t wearing the hoodie tee-shirt Porrim made you; you are wearing the ugly candy red woolen sweater she knitted you when you were little…it still doesn’t fit and because of this she is deemed with the title “Worse Aunt EVER!” but you love this sweater the most.

“Cronus slapped me,” You tell him and his eyes soften and he pulls you into a hug, “I deserved it though.”

“No, I bet you didn’t! Come in and tell me what happened!” He ushers you into the kitchen and to a chair.

“I was doing a job for the Crew and he was mad that I brought the stupid orb home,” You let out a groan, “It’s so hard to LOVE him! I trust him but he doesn’t really trust me! I KNOW that he LOVES me too, but…”

“Wait, orb? What orb did you take Kankri?” Your father looks panicked, “What color was it?”

“Gold, why? Dad what’s wrong?” You straighten up and look at him with fear when he bites his lips, “What did I take?”

 “You took the White Queen’s, of the Prospit Mafia, Golden Age Orb! Without that the Black Queen of the Derse Mafia can slaughter them! You know Sn0wman? She’s the Black Queen! She must have promised Slick something for him to take it!” He runs his hands through his hair, “God, I can’t believe he used you to get it!”

You stand from your chair, “OH MY FUCKING GOD! I HAVE TO GET THE FUCKING THING BACK BEFORE SLICK DOES SOME FUCKING STUPID AND LET SHIT GOES FLYING INTO THE FAN!” It takes you a moment before you realize you were cursing. You hiss out a ‘Shit’ and face palm yourself. You father only raises an eyebrow.

“When did you give it to Slick?”

“An hour ago, he probably already gave it to Sn0wman and the Felt,” You let out a sigh. You feel like you are going to cry. It’s hopeless now; you have never gotten through the Felt’s defense.

“Alright, come on,” He pulls on your hand and you follow him into his bedroom, “Hopefully you will fit into my old suit. I was your age and size when I wore it.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” There you go cursing again. You don’t care; in fact it feels nice to do it! But seriously what is your father talking about?

“Kankri why do you think I never got mad at you for stealing?” He puts his hands on his hips and pouts.

“I don’t know, tell me.”

“Because I was a thief too. I worked for the Crew when I was your age; it’s the reason why you know the Crew and why I know all of the criminal group names. I even had a title like you!” He taps you on your nose before pulling out a tight looking candy red and black skin suit, “Try this on and wear your sweater over it for now.”

You head out of his room and go into your old room, nothing has changed in it. It’s clean, like he dusted in it and you bet he does. You pull off your sweater and look into the mirror that hangs from the wall. You were right about the cabinets bruising you too. You let out a sigh. His name repeats in your head.

_Cr9nus._

_Cr9nus._

_Cr9nus!_

You like how his names sounds on your tongue and then you shake your head to clear your thoughts. You strip the rest of your clothing and try on the suit. It’s a little bit loose but, not like it will fall off of you lose (Like Cronus’s clothes). You zip it up and stare into the mirror with wide eyes. There on your chest is the Blood Enigma. Your father said he had a title just like you.

You go running to him and when you enter his room he is just finishing up zipping his own suit, again it has the Blood Enigma, “What was your title?”

“Hm? Oh, it was Heir of Blood. Why?” You stare at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, “That looks good on you, a bit loose but good!”

You blush for some odd reason, “Why didn’t you tell us about you working as a thief?”

“Because it was a phase, just like how it will be a phase for you,” He smiles and tilts his head to the side with his eyes close, “You know it was your mother who got me to stop. Love is a very powerful thing!”

“I know,” You look at the ground, “Cronus does weird things to my head. I like the feeling though, it’s nice.”

“Mhmm!” He nods his head, he knows what you mean, heck he is the master of love, “Just take your time with him Kankri, he will understand!”

“Yeah, I know. At least I don’t feel like I need to sleep with every single person I meet like Karkat,” You cross your arms and let one of your hips point out while rolling your eyes.

“Wait what? Who has Karkat slept with?”

“Oh just you know, Equius, John, Eridan I think, Sollux, Gamzee, Tavros, Dave is his current relationship, Terezi was his last, Jade Harley, Dirk and Jake as a threesome and I think he might have slept with Kurloz and Meenah but I am not sure on them.”

“That’s a lot of people and almost every single person he knows. Does Nepeta know?”

“OF COURSE NEPETA KNOWS FOR FUCKS SAKE!” You glare at him, “It’s how I found out! Wait…OH GOD!”

Your face is now red like your sweater; you reach for your neck only to realize that you never put it on, “C-can we just go get the Orb?”

“Of course!” He grabs something else from his closet and takes you by the hand for a car ride that you did not expect to have!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wonder if this is really a good idea, you don't pay too much attention to your father's knowledge or his excitement or your surroundings after arriving to the Felt's Mansion...that might be your downfall, it just might be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter! I really do like Signless|Sufferer being this kind of person who will say what's on his mind(In a nice way than Kankri of course! But when he get's angry he lapse into that kind of behavior) and if you keep pestering him will tell you his deepest darkest secrets. And being a wild child...Kind of a mixture of angry Karkat and knowledgeable Kankri. He's my favorite Post-Scratch Troll (With Dualscar and Psiic being tied for second and then who ever wins that fight has to fight another fight with Summoner for third!). Also I am with Kankri on SL lying about his title, I can't decide to have him be a different God-Tier or the fact that he was a Seer and when Kankri was born he lost his powers. I can imagine SL lying to Kankri to not make him feel bad about anything because he has enough problems with Cronus!

Here you sit, your mind going a million miles an hour in a car with your father. He hasn’t forced you to talk about Cronus or anything else about Karkat and you feel a bit embarrassed to be with him in a skin tight suit that you definitely won’t disagree looks good on you and him. It looks a bit better on him though.

Your head is swarming with thoughts about Cronus. How many times have you told him that you love him? How many times have you made a meal for him? How many times have you shared his bed with him? How many times has he held you? How many times has he patched you up? Not enough, almost every single meal now, every night now, almost every time you are too close to each other, and way too many times.

Your head is reeling and you feel like you want to puke. Especially if your father keeps doing that stupid thing where he lets go of the steering wheel and goes ‘wheeeee!’ You keep telling him to stop it. He won’t.

“So Cronus? You know I’m friends with his uncle; he has this cool nickname we gave him. Dualscar! I love it!”

“Have you slept with him too?” You mumble, of course you know who Dualscar is. He’s Cronus Senior, the oldest of the Ampora Twin Heirs and you have no clue of where this conversation is going.

“Maaaybbeee,” When your father is excited he drags out syllables, you think he learned it from a friend of his. It takes you a moment to realize what he said. Your silence urges him to continue, “It was a one night stand and he was completely wasted. This was like when you were maybe nine or so. The man could never really hold onto his drinks. Do you know what the Golden Orb is?”

“No.”

“It’s the White Queen’s immortality, actually its all of Prospit’s immortality. Derse has an orb similar to it but its purple. The Golden Age Orb allows someone to take on a younger physical body.”

“What do you mean by that?” Magic has never really interested you at all, but you know it exists. Hell you think Cronus was be a huge fan boy at the moment.

“Slick told you to not drop it right?”

“Yeah and then Droog reinforced it.”

Your father lets out a small chuckle, “Yeah and anything Droog repeats of Slick is important!”

“How do you know the Crew?”

“I told you, I worked for them when I was your age! Its how I met your mother! But I don’t think you really understand about the Golden Orb. You and Karkat are just like your mother.”

You stare at you father. You never think about your mother, she died a little bit after Karkat was born from a cancer. Yeah you and Karkat gained her black hair and tanner skin instead of the pale albino skin and snow hair from your father.

“Dad, the Orb. Talk about the Orb!”

“Right well let’s have an example! Say it’s me and you and you trip and drop the Orb, poof! I will look like a nineteen year old because you are the younger one. It’s like a fountain of youth! Pretty cool right?” He looks at you with a cheesy grin.

You of course force yourself to smile, “Yeah I guess so,” You lie. You don’t like magic unless it can be useful and it usually isn’t. But then again you are also lying to yourself. You do find it amazing to switch out an old body for a young body. You wonder how big the radius is for the magic to work.

Your father has been talking while you spaced out; it is easy to space out during a speech from him or a rant from Karkat. They say the same thing about you. And that it doesn’t really matter because its predictable of what you (or they) are talking about.

“Kankri listen to this part! We are going to park a little ways down and walk up to the mansion. You put this hood on.”

You hold the hood for a moment to feel the fabric; you think your father is lying to you about his title. You put it on and it covers your eyes, “Father how am I supposed to see with this thing on?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Kankri! THINK FOR A MOMENT! You are a seer, do seer things like seeing with your other sense and the mind eye thing!”

“That takes time,” You point out, “How are we getting in?”

“Leave that to me! I got the Crew in, I can get you in too! And you have to be faster now, this is good practice!”

You have no words for your father as he makes you get out of the car and walk five blocks. You start to use your ears to see, listening to the type of steps he is taking, listening to the traffic that is going around, the soft voices of Stich and Crowbar. You open your mouth to tell your father of them but he covers you mouth. He already knew. He already fucking knew. You bite his hand, lightly to show that you are indeed pissed off but willing to forgive him.

You mind drifts to Cronus, a bit too much because you can see him just now come to from the Sopor Slime. You wonder if he will forgive you. He was going to last night but you attacked. Cronus is fine, mostly, there is some blood and that is probably why you can see him.

You snap out of your trance as your father pulls on you again to follow him. Its pretty easy to sneak through the Felt’s mansion, too easy. You have a look to see why; Trace and Fin are not there. Neither is Die or most of the others. Crowbar is one you do need to look out for. You already see several situations with him involved. You hate when you get several, its hard to tell which one is real and which one isn’t.

It doesn’t matter really. You have no real problems, hell you don’t even remember how you got a hold of the stupid thing again! Its all of a blur!

You do remember your father screaming and slamming into you.

You do remember dropping the Orb.

And you most of all remember seeing your father go limp before a blinding flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! I love cliffhangers! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all blurs together and the only thing that makes sense to you is to be near and with Cronus. You can worry about your father later apparently because you did just throw him onto the side car to have sloppy make outs. Way to go!

(Kankri's POV)

You have no real problems, hell you don’t even remember how you got a hold of the stupid thing again! Its all of a blur!

You do remember your father screaming and slamming into you.

You do remember dropping the Orb.

And you most of all remember seeing your father go limp before a blinding flash.

Everything happens really fast and your vision is blurred. You can’t really tell what’s going around you. You hear voices screaming your name and asking you questions, you can’t focus enough.

There are two, no, three people with you and your father. The Orb has rolled next to your father and you really want to destroy the fucking thing.

You see a gun, you feel a gun. Its not pointed at your head or anything, no its you who is holding the gun. You are yelling something and a phone is tossed to you.

You magically catch it and dial the one number you can remember, the one number you deemed important to call during this situation. Cronus.

You wait for the ring, one ring, two, three.

_Hey sorry that I can’t answver the phone! I am either at wvork or wvith my family or Kankri. Leavwe a message and I’ll get back to you chief!_

You feel like your heart skipped a beat. He mentioned you in the voice greeting. You type him a message.

_Cr9nus, it’s me. I need y9ur help. That 9r6 that I 6r9ught h9me last night was magic and I am in s9me tr9u6le. I need y9u t9 get y9ur 6ike and hitch up the side-car and c9me t9 the Felt’s Mansi9n. My father and I did s9mething stupid. I’m s9rry a69ut last night, please c9me!_

It didn’t take you long to get a response.

_on my wvay chief!_

* * *

 

(Cronus's POV)

You drove as fast as you could. It took you about ten minutes to hitch up the side-car and look up the location of the Felt’s Mansion. Kankri was in trouble. He admit it, hell he even said sorry about last night! He didn’t need to, you deserved to be drugged with disgusting stuff you did slap him. What were you thinking? Oh wait you weren’t!

Kankri was waiting outside of the green mansion with somebody in his arms and the Orb he had brought home with him. You slow down and pull to a stop.

“Wvho’s that?” The person was albino and slightly taller than Kankri. Then you noticed what he was wearing. It wasn’t bad, looked good on him but, “What are you wearing?!”

“It’s a skin suit, shut the fuck up about it! And meet my father!” He lifts the person and sort of tries to fling them into the side car. He just stops like half way and strides over to you and place a kiss on your lips. Its sloppy and you can tell that he is inexperienced but you make up for it. He even tries to deepen it but he doesn’t last long so, breaks away from the kiss panting.

“I love you.” He has never told you he loves you directly to your face, “And I am so sorry! I know that I misbehave and-”

You silent him with another kiss. He doesn’t complain, he actual grabs ahold of your leather jacket that you decided to put on. He is needy. You break away this time and you swear you hear him whimper.

“Why did you stop?”

“Kan, you need explain wvhat happened. I lovwe you too but there is no wvay that person half wvay in the cab is your father!”

He smiles at you, “Magic,” He gets away from you and tries to pick up the person again, “Help me get him in and I’ll tell you the story when we get home.”

You do what he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just write this short thing during my class and try my hand at writing kiss scenes again. Kankri is indeed needy in my opinion when it concerns any romance relationship unless it is sex, then he avoids it like the plague. Cronus is fine with anything but when it comes to the actual sex part he is needy. And don't worry Signless|Sufferer is fine!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay...you have some problems. On one hand Kankri said he loves you to your face. On the other...a shit load of other things that do with Kankri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Maybe one, maybe two more chapters, I can't decided...I think one, this is just a story leading up to another multi-chapter story(I would call it another series, but I don't know if you can have a series inside a series...anyone know?) with Signless|Sufferer!

“So let me get this straight, wve are goin to your dad’s apartment to leavwe him there and get the clothes you wvere wvearin before?”

“And some of my stuff, but yes basically that is what we will be doing indeed.”

You don’t question him. You have learned to not question him on something, one of the things being his family. You sneak a glance at the person in the side car, he can’t be Kreeft Vantas. They can’t be!

Magic doesn’t exist, is the phrase you keep telling yourself but with Kankri around its kind of hard to think its true anymore.

“Stop thinking and focus on the road!” He squeezes your waist.

“I can’t do both?” He doesn’t answer you but then again it doesn’t take too long to get to where his father lives. You pull up and slowly turn your bike off and kick down the parking brake. You pick up the person and swing them over your shoulder; you are quite surprised by how light he is, almost as light as Kankri himself.

Kankri opens the door and you lay the person on the couch. You been in this apartment maybe two or four times, it nice and compared to yours is bigger in size. Kankri has kind of wander off somewhere, his old room no doubt, but you don’t really mind. It gives you time to think.

He told you that he loves you. Kankri is not direct. He will keep all sort of secrets hidden, even secrets that aren’t really about him. Kankri does all sort of shit to make you think he’s not really interested in you in a _romantic_ way. Or even sometimes make you think he hates you.

None of it true.

Because he said ‘I love you’ to your face.

“Cronus can you help me find a box?” He calls out.

“Sure babe!” He doesn’t yell at you for calling you babe. You find him a box quickly and enter his old room. It looks just like it did last time, neat and orderly. He didn’t take off the suit, just put his sweater over it. You assume he’s having problems with the zipper or that he maybe wants to do something later.

“The zipper is stuck. I will require your assistance later on.”

“Alright, you taking your laptop this time?” You chuckle at him while he puts some clothes in the bottom. Its not like he needs to, Porrim would make new clothes if he actually wanted to have a bigger wardrobe in your apartment.

“No…well maybe. No, I will not be taking it. Other things yes, but not it.” Damn. You thought you would have your own laptop back to yourself. Oh well!

He quickly packs the box and leaves the room you watch him enter the living room and stop and actually stiffen.

“Um…who are you?” His father has awakened. The person can’t be him! Not with that somewhat strong yet hesitant voice! Can’t be him if he’s asking Kankri Vantas, his oldest son who the fuck he is!

“Oh, that may be a problem,” Kankri states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OF COURSE ITS A PROBLEM KANKRI!" Is what I wanted Cronus to say...but that might scare Signless and get him lectured, so Cronus is silent because he is not stupid!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are you? Who are these people?  
> Your name is KREEFT and you are CONFUSED BEYOND BELIEF!

“Um…who are you?” His father has awakened. The person can’t be him! Not with that somewhat strong yet hesitant voice! Can’t be him if he’s asking Kankri Vantas, his oldest son who the fuck he is!

“Oh, that may be a problem.”

 

-Now on to Kreeft's POV-

 

You blink a few times. You have no clue where you are or who these two people are…and you especially have no clue why one of them looks just like you but not exactly albino.

Your name is Kreeft and the most recent memory you have is leaving ‘Rosa and going to the city to find your way. Okay no scratch that, you remember not getting an apartment and having to sleep in an ally way last night. Maybe that’s how these people found you, picked you up and carried you to their home.

“Look, I don’t need any charity. I appreciate it, but I don’t need it,” You tell them. The one who looks like you glares and scowl. He picks up a picture frame and walks over to you.

“You don’t know who I am?” You shake your head no, “Okay let’s start with something simple, what is your name?”

“Kreeft, its-”

He interrupts you, “Dutch for the Cancer sign, I know. Kreeft what?”

“Uh…just call me Kreeft.” You look away from him. You know someone was going to ask you at some point…you just don’t know what to tell them yet.

“What is your last name?” He growls at you and looms over you.

“Kan, give him some space!” The other one pulled ‘Kan’ back.

“Cronus, do not start with me!” You glance over at Cronus when ‘Kan’ does. You would be lying if you said he wasn’t attractive with his tan skin and auburn hair.

“I don’t really have a last name…’Rosa said if I wanted to, I could use her last name. I don’t like how it sounds though! I mean Kreeft Maryam, does not sound cool at all!”

‘Kan’ stares at you like his eyes are going to pop like balloons. He hands you the picture frame.

In the picture there are three people, ‘Kan’, a younger looking version of him and a somewhat older looking…

“THE FLIP!” ‘Kan’ snorts a little bit, “Who are you? Who is this? Where am I?”

“My name is Kankri Vantas. The smaller person in the picture is my brother Karkat and the other person is my dad. You are in the apartment I grew up in. We been looking for you Kreeft,” He smiles at you. You like it when he smiles, he looks like a completely different person.

“What do you mean?”

“Welcome home, Kreeft VANTAS.”

Your name is Kreeft and you are confused.

==>Be Kankri and explain what you are doing!

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you hate magic and timey-whimey problems. The Doctor always makes it look easy. You have come to the conclusion that the Orb is the most stupidest thing ever and that your life is now fucked up because of it because of two reasons. 1) Your father is now 19 years old. 2) Your father has no memory of you or being 40 something.

Just perfect.

And of course when he asks who he is in the picture you lie. He is 19, he can be your twin just for a little bit. Yes you are mad at him because he used you.

You figured this out.

He used you to become younger. And. You. Do. Not. Like. Being. USED!

“So Kreeft, what would you like to know?”

==>Be Kreeft again.

You have a family. You have a name. You have brothers! You should be happy but you can’t help feeling like this is wrong in some way. You try to look into this ‘Kankri’ with your secret power to see if he’s telling the truth.

Nothing.

You frown and you remember that you haven’t been anywhere in this city and bleed. You check on your ‘mother’, a thing you have been doing for the last 48 hours.

Nothing.

Aaaaaaaand now you are scared. Your so called ‘Seer’ powers have never done this! You can always see ‘Rosa!

“No, you are lying! What have done to me?!” And now you have gone passed the cool phase of hiding your fear. Way passed it.

“Nothing? I haven’t done anything to you!” ‘Kankri’ says to you. You can’t trust this person, you just can’t!

“NO YOU DID SOMETHING TO ME! WHY CAN’T I SEE ‘ROSA!? WHO ARE-” You stand and get ready to punch this boy when you feel a ping of pain. Your knees buckle and he catches you, barely. The ping of pain when straight to your head.

You feel funny, kind of fuzzy.

And out of that fuzz you see one thing.

Kankri Vantas, your son not brother.

You have one feeling right now, happiness. You have one thought right now.

“It worked!” You whisper…okay, make that two thoughts. What the hell, Orb?! Why did it make you forget who you were for what, ten…twenty minutes? Three…does Kankri think you can lie to your face?

Nobody moves for at least five minutes.

“Kankri?” You finally break the silence.

“Yes?” He sounds scared.

“How do I look?”

He drops you and storms pass you and slams the door as he leaves. Cronus just chuckles at you before picking up a box and leaving himself.

Your name is Kreeft Vantas; mentally you are a forty-one year old albino male. Physically you are a nineteen year old albino male and you have done it!

You did the impossible!

You claimed immortality!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The end to a prologue story to another! And the thing with the Seer powers will be explained further in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Orb now, its important (Droog said so!) for another story!


End file.
